Forbidden Love
by gc.flash
Summary: She was from Krypton. He was from Daxam. They were simply two that could never be. Opposite poles of a magnet, yet opposites attract. Until fate brought them together, one fateful day…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **KARA**

"Where are you going?" Sixteen year old Kara Zor-El asked her mother, who was packing for a trip in her bedroom.

"Oh, hello Kara. I'm preparing for a short business trip in Daxam. But do not fret young one, I won't be gone long, only a week or two," Alura, leader of Krypton, responded.

"Sounds fun! Is there any chance that I can join you?" Kara asked, wearing her winning smile.

"I couldn't imagine why you would wish to accompany me. It's actually quite dull. Meetings, bickering, upholding order, those sorts of things." Alura wished not for her daughter to travel to such a horrendous planet. Sher herself would not travel to the planet if she did not absolutely have to.

"Please, mother? In fact, home is not exactly fun as of now. Father wishes to show me the ways of being leader of a planet as I will become leader someday. It sounds incredibly boring." Kara made a face, crinkling her nose.

Her mother laughed, still reluctant to allow her daughter to come with her. "I don't know Kara…"

"Pleeeaaaseeee!" Kara begged.

"Oh, alright. But you better behave yourself," Alura said, finally caving to Kara's pleads, "But you'd better get ready quick is you want to catch the ship in fifteen minutes!"

"Okay, thank you mother!" Kara said, scurrying off to get ready for the trip.

The ship arrived nearly ten minutes ago and Kara was nowhere to be seen. Alura looked around hesitantly, and said to the pilot, "Prepare for takeoff." Maybe Kara had changed her mind.

"Wait!" Kara shouted, emerging from massive double doors, dragging a relatively small suitcase. The doors of the ship opened for Kara and Alura looked at her daughter questioningly. "Hehe, sorry I am a tad late. I was simply researching Daxamite customs. Should always be prepared when arriving to a new planet, right?"

Alura sighed. "Of course. I have taught you a little too well, I suppose. But haven't I also taught you to always be punctual?"

"Yes, mother, I apologize. It won't happen again, I promise." Kara nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now what have you learned of Daxamite customs?" Kara's face lit up.

"Well when Daxamites part with each other they bow their heads and clasp their hands."

"Excellent. And how will you part with the queen and her family when you meet them?" Alura inquired.

"I'm meeting the queen of Daxam?" Kara asked, eyes wide.

"Of course, young one. When leaders travel intergalactically, they usually meet with the leaders of that planet, yes?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I knew that. Anyways, _when_ I meet the queen, I will bow my head and clasp my hands, only with royalty, I will do so on one knee," Kara said, proud of her research.

"Correct again. You truly are prepared for this trip," Alura said with a smile. Get some rest, Kara. It will be a while before we arrive in Daxam. With this, Kara leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, excited at the prospect of the adventures that may await her.

"Kara," a voice whispered, "We've arrived, sweetie."

"Five more minutes." Kara groaned.

"I'm afraid we don't have the luxury of time. We have to leave now." Alura said.

Kara opened one eye and groaned again, getting up and stepping out of the ship after her mother. "So this is Daxam," she marveled, "Doesn't look much different from Krypton." She looked around.

"Not by appearance, I suppose, but trust me, Daxam is nothing like Krypton." Alura chuckled.

A servant walked up to the pair and said, "Please allow me to show you to the throne room, where the royal family awaits."

Another servant came up and took Kara's bag, "Allow me to bring these up to your room."

"Thank you," Kara said with a smile. "People are so kind here," she whispered to her mother.

"Servants of the royal family? Of course. They are practically programmed to be kind to visitors," Alura scoffed.

 _What does my mother have against this planet?_ Kara wondered.

It wasn't long before the servants led the two ladies to the throne room. Kara gazed at the grand room, with tapestries lining the ceiling and glittery wallpaper.

"Wow." Kara breathed.

A loud voice full of authority broke Kara's trance. "Alura. How… wonderful to see you again."

"To you both as well, Rhea and Lar Gand," Alura greeted, "You Daxamites really know how to dress for the occasion." Alura looked them both up and down, at Rhea's extravagant gown that hugged her figure and Lar Gand's button up shirt and tie.

"And you Kryptonians really know how to make an entrance," Rhea commented, referring to the luxurious Kryptonian ship they had arrived on. The two woman forced a fake smile at each other.

"Oh! How rude of me. Rhea, Lar Gand, This is my daughter, Kara Zor-El," Alura said, gesturing to Kara.

"Nice to meet you both," Kara said, smiling. She held her hand out for a handshake as they did on Krypton. What Kara didn't know is that a 'handshake' was considered casual, and casualty was not meant to be used in front of royalty. Rhea looked at her hand in disgust, causing Kara to draw her hand back awkwardly.

"Ah yes. A pleasure," said Lar Gand, attempting to cover up his wife's behavior. "Why don't you meet our son? Mon-El? Where are you?" he called.

A head poked out from the adjoining room. "Here, father," the boy, around the same age as Kara, replied.

Kara's initial thoughts wandered to the attractiveness of the boy's appearance, but as she looked closer she observed smaller details. The bounce in his step, the way he stuck his chin higher as if he were better than everyone else. Just the way he walked infuriated her already.

"My boy," Rhea said as Mon-El approached, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet the leader of our sister planet," Mon-El said, with a practically rehearsed smile.

"The pleasure's ours," Alura answered, "Now, I understand we have important matters to discuss, but Kara and I have had a long ride here and we are quite tired."

"Yes, of course," Rhea rolled her eyes, "I do want to get one urgent matter over with however. I have heard that Thorngate men have landed on your planet and threaten to take over. As we are so near, this may affect us as well. Care to explain why this threat is actually, well, threatening? After all, Thorngate is one of the weaker planets in the galaxy."

Alura hesitated. "Well, these men that have landed arrive with weapons that our planet has never seen before. My armies are attempting to fight them off as we speak."

"And how long have they been battling these men?" Rhea pressed on.

"Eight months." Alura swallowed.

"Well, I do suppose the Kryptonian army was always rather weak. Might be due to a weak leader," Rhea scoffed. Alura's face flushed, embarrassed.

Kara had stood by her mother's side, listening on, but could not stand it any longer, "Our army is not weak! Our men fight valiantly every day. My own father among them!" Kara jabbed a finger at Rhea's face, causing disbelief and anger from the queen, "Not all leaders can afford to sit around on their thrones in their fancy castles!" Kara was angry, that was apparent. For a few seconds, everyone in the room stared at her. She had disrespected the queen, of all people!

"Why you little-" Rhea started, but Alura interrupted.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior. I'm sure she meant no disrespect." Kara scoffed lightly.

Rhea obviously did not believe this but she nodded reluctantly. "Why don't you both get some rest. It is getting late, I suppose." Her words may have sounded hospitable, but she practically threw fire at the Kryptonians with her gaze.

"Yes, of course, thank you," Alura said. She kneeled, bowed her head, and clasped her hands briefly, and stood up. "Kara," she whispered expectantly.

Kara bowed her head and clasped her hands, but she did not kneel.

"I don't know how you part ways with people on Krypton," Rhea explained through clenched teeth, "but here on Daxam, when you part with _royalty_ you are meant to _kneel_."

"You might have tricked your subjects into believing you're royalty, but to me, you are _not_." With this, Kara stomped out, the massive doors closing behind her, leaving the four people behind in throne room, stunned by her behavior.

"Take me to my room," Kara told the servant.

 **MON-EL**

The Kryptonian was unlike any girl he's ever seen. As the prince, Mon-El had any girl in the kingdom at his disposal. Just this week alone, the prince had slept with five different girls, none of them quite meeting his standards.

This girl was different. And beautiful, might he add. Of course, beauty isn't everything. She showed a fiery personality in the throne room that really did make her different from all the others.

He would have her fall in love with him if it was the last thing he did.

 **Hey :) Second story yay! Kara and Mon-El are the absolute cutest ship ever. This version of Mon-El is the snotty, spoiled prince version of him if you can't already tell, but don't worry, I promise there** _ **will**_ **be lots of character development for Mon-El. TBH I have no idea how, but do not fret, I will figure it out. (btw this chapter and maybe the next will be a tad boring w not much action but things will pick up don't worry haha)**

 **Read and Review and tell me what you think so far :D**

 **(Hey this may sound dumb but how does anyone know how to add the lines in between scenes cuz now I'm just kinda adding dashes in between)**

 **Also, for any Flash fans out there check out my other story, Wanted. It's basically about how the government has a grudge against metahumans and Barry wants to use his powers to save them. (Bad summary I know, just check it out)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **KARA**

Apparently, jetlag does not exist when you travel to another planet. As soon as the royal servant had led her to the room she was to share with her mother, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, about to fall asleep… until her mother opened the door.

"Kara! What were you thinking? Insulting the queen like that? You could get yourself killed! I knew it was a mistake to bring you along." Alura scolded.

Kara sat up. "Mother, I will not apologize for standing up for our planet from that- that bully! I defended our people while you allowed them to push us around like that!"

"Are you hungry for war, Kara? Because that is what's to come if you anger the queen. Her army is one of the strongest in the galaxy. She may be correct. Our army _is_ weak compared to hers." Alura replied calmly.

To this, Kara argued, "How could you say that? Your own men are fighting bravely with strong weapons. Rhea said we are weak because she believed Thorngate was weak. But she does not know of the weapons Thorngate has brought upon our land! She knows nothing, yet she still chooses to offend our people. _That_ is why I spoke back to the queen. You were right in not enjoying the company of this foul planet."

Alura sighed in defeat. Kara was right, as she usually was. She would make a fine leader one day.

Alura had a meeting with planet officials from morning to early evening the next day, so Kara was left alone in the room. Alura had left a note saying, " _DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM, KARA. PLEASE. I'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER ~MOTHER"._

Kara scoffed at the note. As if a piece of paper could keep her trapped in a room all day with nothing to do. She threw away the note, completely disregarding it, and slipped out of the room. Of course, Kara didn't exactly know her way around the castle, so she would just have to explore the entire grounds, hoping she could find her way back.

Wandering through the halls and travelling down floors, Kara avoided any Daxamites by hiding behind curtains or hugging walls. She reached the ground floor and immediately saw a pair of massive glass doors. Behind the doors, was a garden with stunning flowers that were never seen on Krypton before.

Pushing open the doors, she marveled at the vibrant colors of all the vegetation. In the middle of it all stood a tall willow tree that brought the whole courtyard together. Kara wandered up and down the stone pathways breathing in the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Hey beautiful," a voice called from behind her. Kara jumped in surprise. She spun around to see the prince standing behind her, smirking. What was his name again? Lar Gand? No, that was the king. Ah, yes. Mon-El. The proud prince who seemed to be full of himself. But, alas everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves. He could be the most selfless person in the galaxy and she would have no idea.

"Oh, hello," Kara responded, overlooking the comment about her beauty.

"Funny seeing you here, I thought your mother had told you to stay in your room," Mon-El said. Kara opened her mouth to deny it when Mon-El reassured her, "Don't worry. I won't tell. But it seems now, that you owe me. Let me show you around the castle." He took a step closer to her.

Of course, her initial reaction had been correct. Kara decided to humor him, "If your intentions are what I assume them to be, let me just let you know, that you couldn't handle me even if I did allow it." Kara closed the space between them even more, taking another step.

Mon-El raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "And what makes you say that? I believe, if you _were_ to allow this," he said, gesturing between them with his finger, "It would most definitely be the other way around."

"Oh, you don't know me, 'your highness', but I know you already," she began, jabbing a finger at his chest and taking a step towards him, which caused him to step back, "You've lived your whole life in luxury without a care in the world for anyone but yourself, thinking them beneath you, believing you can have anything you want at your request, but here's some news for you, not everyone sees you as a high and mighty prince to bow down to." Kara spun around and left the prince to process her words.

 **Mon-El**

Is it odd that Kara's scolding only made Mon-El want her more? She had reacted exactly as he had planned. With his challenging comments, he had intended to stoke her fiery personality. It had worked like a charm. She burned even brighter, and all the while, Mon-El _could not_ stop staring into her deep blue eyes. Of course, he had heard what she had said, and parts of it were true. He had lived his whole life in luxury, and others _were_ beneath him. He was prince after all.

He had followed her, not because he was planning to approach her again of course, he was merely curious. It was clear she had no idea where she was going. She even wandered into the kitchen where the servants prepared food for the royal family and their guests. Even now, they prepared a banquet feast for the Kryptonians and the Daxamite royal family.

He was just about to correct Kara of her mistake of wandering into the kitchen when he realized she was speaking to the cooks!

"Sorry, I think I'm lost. It's a such a big castle!" She exclaimed to head chef. Bertha, was it? Barbara?

The chef chuckled. "It's quite alright, young one. Headed anywhere in particular? I'd be glad to show you the way."

"Actually I'm really not trying to go anywhere. Just exploring, I suppose," Kara answered with a shrug.

"Well, if you'd like, we're preparing the royal feast for tonight, and you're welcome to stay," the chef offered.

"That sounds lovely, I'd love to stay and help prepare if you need the extra hand." Kara extended her hand. "I'm Kara by the way."

"Brenda. Nice to meet you, Kara." Ah yes! Brenda. Brenda shook Kara's hand then clapped her own hands together. "We could always use an extra hand around here. Grab an apron. It's going to get steamy, hot, and messy in here real soon." Laughing, Kara reached for an apron.

What was this! Preposterous! Kara was not a servant! She was a guest here and the daughter of the leaders of Krypton! She shouldn't be working with the lowly servants!

Mon-El stepped forward to prevent such a disaster until he saw Kara. She was laughing, smiling. Her smile was as beautiful as she was. Kara flicked flour onto Brenda's nose and the old woman smiled, and threw her own pinch of flour into Kara's face, sending a fit of giggles through her.

Mon-El stepped back. If only, he could make her smile as wide as the one she wore now. It seemed he could only infuriate her. He sighed. He didn't want her anger, not really. He just wanted a smile on her face, one he had caused, true happiness. Looking back at Kara one more time, he left, not wishing to intrude on her privacy more than he already has.

 **KARA**

Kara had spent the entire afternoon and part of the evening in the kitchen with the royal servants, helping to prepare the dishes to be served at the royal banquet. It had been the most fun Kara had had since arriving in Daxam. The entire staff was so kind to her and taught her how to make one of her favorite dishes, fried octopus in oyster sauce, a delicacy on Krypton.

Brenda, head chef, led Kara back to her room through a maze of hallways and ballrooms. "Thank you, Brenda. I had a lot of fun today." Kara smiled.

"No, thank _you_ , Kara, for the extra help with the preparations." The old woman returned the smile warmly.

"It was my pleasure." Kara bowed her head and clasped her hands as Brenda did the same, "I'll see you around."

"The kitchen doors are always open for you, Kara." With that, the woman turned to leave.

Kara rested her hand on the door handle, praying that her mother had not returned from her meeting. She gingerly pushed open the door to see her mother standing with her arms crossed.

"Hello mother…" Kara said quietly, avoiding her mother's eyes and preparing for another lecture.

"Don't 'hello mother' me! Where have you been? Did I not directly tell you to stay in this room?" Alura asked accusingly.

Kara scrambled to come up with an excuse, reluctant to use the first one that had come to mind. "Well you see, that prince, Mon-El had come to show me around the castle and you have been telling me to 'respect the royal family' and all that, so, of course I accepted his offer," she explained.

"I see…" Alura sighed, "Alright, get dressed in the most formal thing you brought, we are going to dinner with the queen, king, and prince. We mustn't be late. I shall confirm your tale at dinner."

Kara rummaged through her suitcase and came across the dress she had brought. She hadn't thought she would need it, but this seemed like the right occasion for it. The dress was absolutely stunning. It was black as a raven's feather with silver lace lining the skirt of garment. She slipped it on and pinned her hair in a tight bun behind her head.

Her mother was waiting outside the door for her, wearing a classy black gown that reached the floor. "Finally," her mother remarked, "Let's go." The two of them walked side by side down the staircase and into the dining room where the Daxamite family was already waiting.

At the sight of Kara, Mon-El's jaw dropped as he eyed her up and down, causing Kara to blush. Queen Rhea noticed this small exchange in disgust.

Rhea cleared her throat. "So nice of you to finally join us. Please, sit," She said, gesturing to the two empty seats. Alura sat down in front of Lar Gand, so Kara sat directly in front of Mon-El, while Rhea sat at the head of the table.

"So Mon-El, Kara tells me you offered to show her around the castle today," Alura said, true to her remark.

Mon-El chuckled, "Well, yes, I offered, but she-" Kara kicked Mon-El from under the table and shot him a pleading look. Mon-El grunted softly. " _And_ she kindly allowed me the honor," Mon-El finished, smiling.

"How kind of you," Alura smiled, her suspicions rising, "What was your favorite thing about the castle, Kara?"

Kara fumbled, "Uh, it was… the…"

Mon-El gladly saved her from answering. "It was definitely the garden. I saw the way your eyes lit up when we went," he said, now turning to face Alura. "You should definitely visit it yourself sometime, it truly is quite the sight."

"Alas, perhaps I will if I can find the time. Thank you for showing Kara around," Alura said to Mon-El.

"It really was my pleasure. Although I'm pretty sure Kara enjoyed our spending time together almost as much as I did." Mon-El was toying with Kara, she knew it. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

Rhea and Alura both raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Rhea asked suspiciously.

Mon-El smiled widely. "Oh, yes. As I was showing her through the gardens, we-"

Kara interrupted quickly. "Ahem, Mon-El, could I speak with you in private for a moment?" Kara warned him with his eyes that he had better agree.

"Of course, Kara. Mother, father please excuse us." Mon-El quickly followed Kara out the door.

Kara would have thought the hallway would have sufficed, but dozens of servants were scurrying past, making the area quite public. So, she took his hand, or rather, his wrist, and dragged him outside, out into the garden.

"What was that all about?" She exclaimed, "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

Of all the things he could have done then, he smirked. "You're welcome for the coverup by the way. And lighten up princess, it was only a joke. Besides, did you see the look on my mother's face?" He smiled to himself.

"Is this all some sort of game to you? Just some sort of joke? Now the thought of you and I is somewhere imbedded in our parents' minds!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, okay? I won't bring up you and I ever again." He put his hand in the air. He was thinking of how he had managed to get her angry _again_ , and was nowhere near causing a smile on her face.

"Fine." Kara pointed her finger at him and narrowed her eyes, "You'd better not." Mon-El opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and peered over Kara's shoulder. "What is it?" She asked, turning around as well.

"Shhh," he replied, putting a finger up to his lips. "I think I saw something move in one of the rose bushes," he whispered. Kara squinted in the dark, but could not see anything. "Maybe it was nothing. Let's just go back inside."

"Agreed." The pair turned to go back in the castle, but a voice stopped them, along with the loading of a weapon.

"Turn around, nice and easy! Hands behind your heads!" The voice barked. Kara payed close attention and realized the voice was foreign. Not from this planet.

Mon-El obeyed the man's order first, followed reluctantly by Kara, both of them turning around to see the figure holding a small weapon, no bigger than a toothbrush. The figure was hooded so that his face was concealed by the shadows.

"Wonderful," the figure said contently, "Now if you'd kindly hold still while I shoot this weapon at you, that'd be wonderful."

Mon-El smiled. "What, with that thing? There's no way that could-" He was cut off when the figure pulled the trigger, firing a small dart at Mon-El's neck. The prince crumpled to the floor almost immediately.

Kara's eyes widened right before she too felt a prick in her neck as she crumpled to the ground beside Mon-El.

 **Hey guys. Hope you liked this chapter. A lil bit of a cliff hanger at the end there. Hope you liked it! I figured out more of the outline of this story and I think the ending will be really great and I can't wait to write it.**

 **Also, I've written who captures them but it's kind of lameish so any ideas would be great, thanks.**

 **As always, read and review with some feedback or suggestions! Reading your reviews always brings a smile on my face :) Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **KARA**

Kara woke up to darkness. The room smelled musky and faintly of gasoline. The room was jostling slightly, meaning they were probably in a ship or a car. Suddenly, jerked to the side and she was launched to the opposite wall where she fell back down to the ground. Kara groaned and pushed herself onto her knees.

"Kara is that you?" A familiar voice whispered. Of course it belonged to the Daxam prince, Mon-El.

"Who else would it be?" Kara replied, not really wanting to deal with Mon-El right now.

"Do you know where we are?" Kara saw the shadow stand somewhere to her left, the silhouette partially blocked by bars of a cell.

"How would I know? I just woke up less than a minute ago." Kara stood up as well, testing the bars of the cell, but they wouldn't budge.

"What's got you so upset?" Kara turned to see the shadow of the prince leaning against the cell door.

"What's got me upset?" Kara furrowed her eyebrows together. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that we're on some weird foreign spaceship and it's all _your_ fault!"

"Oh, it's my fault is it? Weren't _you_ the one who brought us outside in the first place?" Mon-El fired in reply.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to bring us outside if you hadn't been so… so… self-centered!" Kara shouted.

"Self-centered? Me?" Mon-El laughed, "How bout you, huh? You Kryptonians think you're _so_ much better than everyone else don't you?"

"We, Kryptonians?" Kara's voice dropped dangerously silent. "Daxamites really don't know when to stop, do they? My mother was right. Daxam is a foul place full of foul people."

"So that's it? Your opinion of everyone on the planet is set in stone?" Mon-El asked, clearly not willing to drop the subject.

"Clearly, everyone I've met is either blindly devoted to 'Her Majesty' or completely full of themselves just like you! So I think my opinion is fairly accurate!"

"And let me guess. You think you and your people are better than us?"

Kara was flustered at this. She did think so, but admitting so would only prove Mon-El's claim that Kryptonians thought they were above others. She took a moment to take a step back from her perspective. Perhaps, she shouldn't judge a planet by their ruler. After all, everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt. She hasn't met everyone in Daxam, of course.

"Well?" Mon-El said, insisting on victory in the argument.

Kara took a deep breath. "You're wrong. I'm no better than anyone else. I'm no god, or some high being. I'm a Kryptonian, and you're a Daxamite. We have our differences, but that doesn't mean either of us are better than the other." She held her hand out through the bars. "Can we put aside our differences just until we can figure out this situation?"

Mon-El looked surprised at this sudden change in personality, but quickly regained his composure, realizing Kara was right once again. "Of course," he replied, shaking Kara's hand. Suddenly, the room ceased its movement and a door opened somewhere in front of them, causing the two of them to spring apart.

A figure approached the two, flipping a switch which turned on two fluorescent, flickering bulbs overtop the two cells. Kara and Mon-El squinted at the sudden intake of light to see a creature with horns and spikes growing out of his head, holding a notebook and a pen. Walking over to stand in front of Mon-El's cell, the creature glanced at him, seeming to examine him up and down.

"Hmm. Healthy. Male. Daxamite. Relatively attractive. Strong and eligible for manual labor. And, ooh, royalty. That should be interesting," the creature mumbled, taking notes on his clipboard as Mon-El raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Who are you and where are we?" Kara shouted. The creature looked up at Kara with an amused look, but ignored her, moving on to her cell.

The creature scribbled on his clipboard, mumbling as before, "Healthy. Female. Kryptonian. Relatively attractive as well. Potential to be useful in bed. Seems strong enough for manual labor as well."

"Woah! What are you talking about?! What is this for?" Kara asked, widening her eyes.

The creature scribbled one last note, then slammed his notebook close. "Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea what a life you have ahead of you. All we can hope is that you are worth something." The creature walked to the door. "Enjoy your freedom while you can." With that, he left the room.

Kara turned to Mon-El who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well? Care to share your thoughts?" Kara asked.

"Well, I've heard of slave trade planets before, but I never thought I'd ever be captured by them. I am prince after all. What should I have to worry about?" Mon-El scowled.

"Slave trade planets? So what? We're going to be sold off to the highest bidder now?" There's no way this was how her story ends.

"Yep. That is, if you're desirable. I have a feeling you will be in quite high demand. As will I of course." Mon-El winked. Kara rolled her eyes in disgust causing the prince to chuckle of course. "I am terrified though. Did you hear him? _Manual labor?_ No way."

"That's at the top of your list of problems? Really? Not that we're never going to see our home or that we'll be prisoners our _whole_ lives?"

"Well, that's pretty high up there as well. Relax, princess. We'll find a way out of this." Mon-El reassured her.

"I'm not a princess. Democracy remember?" Kara reminded him.

"Ah yes the mighty planet of Krypton. Although I do believe Princess Kara _does_ have a nice ring to it." Mon-El smirked at Kara's flustered, frustrated expression before looking away. "Anyways. Get some rest, Kara. Something tells me we're going to need our energy for tomorrow."

"Uppity uppity up! Time for the auction! You must get ready, so wake up!" a cheery voice announced, startling Kara and Mon-El awake.

Groaning, Mon-El mumbled, "Whaaaa…? Time for the what now?

Kara, on the other hand, stood up immediately. "We're not going to be sold off like slaves!"

The figure, rather human looking in a pink dress, stepped closer to Kara. "And what makes you think you could do anything to stop that?"

Kara took a step closer as well. "There is no way _in hell_ that I'm going to do this quietly."

The woman looked down at her clipboard, "Well the evaluator did say you were… high-spirited. And it seems he was quite right. Anyways! Guards! Prepare them for the auction in… half an hour. Chop chop!"

"You'll see just how 'high-spirited' I can be!" she shouted after the woman's retreating figure.

Two guards opened the two adjoining cells. "I take it you aren't going to go cooperatively?" Mon-El asked, looking over two Kara, who then shook her head with a determined smile. "Well then. It'd be a shame for you to be the only one."

Before the guards figured out what was going on, the two sprang onto them, tackling them to the ground. Kara got several strong punches in before the guard pulled out an electric baton. The guard shoved the baton into Kara's stomach. She screamed and fell to the ground beside the guard.

"Kara!" Mon-El looked over in concern, but this moment of confusion was enough for the other guard to do the same to Mon-El, who let out a cry of pain. Both guards slapped cuffs them both and hauled the prisoners up shoving them forward, uncharged batons threatening them from behind.

"I do appreciate you fighting back with me. It does mean a lot that I'm not alone," Kara said quietly.

"Even though we totally got our butts kicked?"

"Even though we got our butts kicked." Kara gave him a small smile that Mon-El couldn't help but stare at. "What?"

"It's just- nothing." Mon-El swallowed his intended words to tell her she was absolutely beautiful.

The guards unlocked the cuffs and quickly shoved them into two separate rooms on either side of the hallway.

Kara pounded on the door, yielding no response. She turned around to see a shower room with a small bar of soap and a towel and a stack of clean clothes. Although Kara wanted to defy them and refuse, she couldn't pass up the offer of trying to get clean.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow down her arms. After she was clean she eyed the wheat colored t-shirt and matching sweatpants, then turned her gaze to her once beautiful and uncomfortable, now tattered and singed dress. Of course, she slipped the cotton attire on, which was surprisingly soft. Her first reaction was to try and surprise the guard from beside the door, but chose against it, for they would probably come more prepared this time around.

A few minutes later a guard opened the door, a taser gun in one hand and a pair of cuffs in the other.

"Turn and face the wall with your hands behind your head!" the guard barked. Kara complied, glaring back at him. The guard stepped forward and restrained Kara's arms behind her back.

"You're a pretty little creature," the guard whispered into Kara's ear, "it's a shame I'm unable to bid for you. We would have so much fun together." Kara scowled in disgust at the heat of the man's breath.

"Get your filthy hands off me." She whispered, wrenching her hands out of his grasp and elbowing him in his nose. The guard yelped in surprise.

"You little-"

"Don't we have an auction to attend? Someone would probably get rather angry at you if I were to be late," Kara said, never thinking she'd be glad to go to this vile event.

"Walk." The guard said simply.

When they arrived, it wasn't like what Kara expected an auction to be like. She had been expecting an auditorium with rows of bidders, but instead, a tag was tied onto her neck and she was shoved into a room with several other creatures from different planets. She scanned the small crowd and couldn't spot Mon-El. Perhaps he was in another room?

Her thoughts were cut short by a screen in the corner of the room lighting up with the same lady in the same pink dress.

"Let the auction begin!"

 **SORRY FOR THE VRY VRY LATE UPDATE! I was on vacation to Boston and this week I had several quizzes :(**

 **Anyways, I was going to include the auction here, but that would've taken too long and I wanted to get this chapter out.**

 **I know in the actual show Daxam owns the alien slave trade system, but for this story they do not. Not yet at least…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **KARA**

Everyone in the room stared at Kara and she hated it. She glared at each of them with as much spite as she could muster and lifted her chin high.

The lady in the pink dress stood in front of the small crowd. "Now! Here we have Kara Zor-El. Daughter of Alura. Under a yellow sun, she possesses special abilities, and under a red sun, she is still very capable then other females her age," explained the lady in the pink dress.

"Is she eligible for manual labor in the fields and such?" asked one of the rich looking beings in front of them.

"Yes, yes. She has proved to be quite strong for someone her size," she replied. She was practically advertising Kara as a product! She couldn't- she _wouldn't_ stand for it!

"Hey!" Kara shouted, earning a look of surprise from the audience, "Would you all quit talking about me like I'm not right here! I'm a Kryptonian! Not some slave to be bought! This is wrong. All of it!" Hushed whispers traveled throughout the room. Not many had dared to speak during their own auction.

As Kara gazed through the crowd, she didn't anticipate the guard behind her knocking the back of her neck with the butt of his weapon. Kara winced and fell to knees where a rough hand on her shoulder kept her there.

"Care to share any other thoughts, dear?" the lady asked knowingly. Kara was angry, but not suicidal. She snarled at the lady but said nothing else. "You see? She may be uncompliant at first, but with proper training you'll have a well-behaved Kryptonian princess at your disposal!"

"Democracy," Kara corrected quietly under her breath. Murmurs of agreement now spread across the room as people being to nod their heads and grin at Kara.

"This one's got quite the personality! She'll make a nice pet to have by my feet!" exclaimed a man from Thorngate with oddly shaven facial hair.

"I am not some dog that will bend to your every command! I will not-" Kara was interrupted by the cloth the was tied around her mouth, acting as a makeshift gag.

"Now then, who would like to start the bidding?" Shouts went off around the room. As it turned out, Kara was quite popular around this crowd.

"30 quartz crowns!"

"50 quartz crowns!"

"85!"

"One hundred quartz crowns." After this the room went silent. Whispers of discussion from other bidders.

"100 quartz crowns! Going once…"

"150!" shouted a martian in the back of the room. The man from Thorngate glared at the martian and countered.

"175 crowns."

"180!" the martian challenged.

" _Two hundred quartz crowns_ ," the Thornian said slowly with a smirk on his face. No one spoke.

"Two hundred quartz crowns! Going once… twice… Lovely! Sold to the wonderful Thornian in the front! Kara here will be waiting for you first thing in the morning, love."

Kara was pulled roughly to her feet and through the doors.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" the lady said with a repulsive smile, "After all, you fetched quite a price for us." She grabbed Kara's chin, "Have fun now, little pet."

Kara jerked away from her fingers and headbutted her as hard as she could. It gave her quite the headache but the surprise and disgust on the lady's face made it worth it.

"Take her away! I hope you rot wherever you end up, Kara Zor-El!"

 _As long as you rot with me_ Kara thought.

The guard tossed her into yet another cell and had not bothered to remove her restraints or gag.

"Hey!" She tried to yell, but all that came out was a muffled shout that was ignored as the guard left without a word. She groaned in frustration.

"Kara? Is that you? Are you alright?" When Kara looked over, she was surprised to feel relief at the sight of Mon-El in the cell next to her. After all it was nice to see a somewhat friendly face.

"Here," he offered as he reached through the bars to lower the cloth from her mouth.

"Thanks. No restraints or anything huh?" Kara asked, finding Mon-El there without any cuffs.

"Guess I was a hell of a lot more compliant than you were."

"Guess so," she replied.

"So how much were you sold off for?"

" _That's_ what you're wondering?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey, I'm just curious. Not like we have anything better to do."

"200 quartz crowns." Mon-El whipped around and stared at her.

" _Two hundred_? That's like enough to buy a small planet!"

"Not quite though. How about you?"

"95 crowns," Mon-El muttered. Kara laughed lightly. "Well sorry I'm apparently not as popular as you on the black market of slaves!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, should we talk about more important things? Like our escape plan?"

"I'm open to ideas, princess. 'Cause so far, I got big sack full of nada."

"I don't know yet, but we have all night to figure it out, don't we?"

Mon-El groaned. "Guess we're not getting any sleep tonight, huh?"

"No way," she replied.

"Take me with you. Please," croaked a voice across from Kara's cell.

Kara jumped in surprise, oblivious to the fact there were other prisoners in the room. "Who's there?"

"My name is Arinna. I've been here for so long, I've lost count of the days," she fell into a fit of coughs before continuing, "Please, I can't stay here any longer. You have to take me. You have to. Please!" The old lady gripped the bars of her cell tight, her eyes wide and desperate.

"Arinna. I _will_ get you out of here. All of you," Kara said determinedly.

"We will?" Mon-El asked, glancing at Kara, "I mean it'll be hard enough getting ourselves out of this hellhole let alone everyone else!"

Kara shot a glare at him. "Yes. We will. I don't know how yet, but we will. Or at least _I_ will."

Mon-El sighed. "You know I'm with you, princess. Not like there's a better prospect ahead for me."

"Your own selfish reasons aside, we need to come up with a plan. A strong one," Kara said.

"Yes! Thank you! Gods bless you!" Arinna shouted.

There was a small window at the end of the hall that told them it was close to the break of dawn. None of them hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and they agreed to rest until someone came to fetch Kara or Mon-El.

Kara started to the jangling of keys in her cell. _Well, it's now or never,_ she thought. As she had predicted, quite a few guards showed up to see to it that she was cooperative. She struggled to stay true to her character, but intended to cooperate properly. Cooperation first. Punching later. She stood as the guards pulled her away. Before she left she shot a meaningful glance and a reassuring nod to Mon-El and Arinna.

As she left the room with the cells, she took in her new surroundings. Just an white endless hallway with doors on both walls. She assumed (and hoped) this was where the other prisoners were being held. She started counting the doors on the left so she could find her way back.

She looked over at the guard to her left and right. Two expressionless, emotionless Dominators. Five doors.

She glanced behind her to see a guard with intimidating looking spikes protruding from his wrists. Best not to mess with those. Eight doors.

Ahead of her, was another guard that was more homosapien looking with a utility belt around his waist. Fourteen doors. She took a closer look at the belt to see a small key chip about the size of a quarter that resembled the one used earlier to remove the cuffs. _Bingo._

Kara's hands were bound, but they were in front of her at least. She forced herself to trip over her feet and stumble into the man. As smoothly as she could she reached forwards and pulled the card out of its pouch.

"Sorry! I've been sitting so long in that cramped cell, I guess my legs are a little sluggish," Kara joked lightly.

"Keep moving," the man replied, brushing himself off.

Kara quickly concealed the chip inside her fist, trying not to look too suspicious. The last time the cuffs had been removed, they had made a small _ping!_ sound, so she had to be quick once the cuffs were gone. How would she be able to pull this off? She drew strength on an old memory.

When she was young, Kara's father, Zor-El, used to train her in the gardens of their home. They sparred for hours until the sun was low on the horizon. Oh, how Kara missed her home and her family now. But she had to be strong _now_ if she wanted to see them again.

"I need to use the bathroom," she stated, not really expecting them to be so gullible.

"Hold it," said the guard behind her, barely sparing Kara a glance.

"But I just got my period," she blurted, "I don't think it'd look very appealing to this buyer if his new pet had blood _all_ over her pants, would it? I mean, if he doesn't know basic female anatomy, he wouldn't know that I'm only bleeding out of my-"

"Okay!" the man in front shouted, clearly disgusted as Kara had hoped, "But the cuffs stay on. And no funny business!"

"Of course," Kara replied, quite pleased with herself. They reached the end of the hallway and the guard stopped in front of a door. By the time they reached here, they had passed twenty two doors by her count.

"You have two minutes to do what you need to do, or I'm dragging you out myself," he said as he opened the door.

 _Alright, two minutes to think of something or everyone in here becomes slaves. No pressure._ She thought. The bathroom was one stall with a toilet, a roll of paper, and a sink, nothing fancy.

She could pull out the sink's pipe, but it would create a racket that would raise suspicion. Unless, she knocked them out before they could call for backup? The toilet's flush would probably cover up the release of the cuffs, but she had to be ready for them flooding in through the door. Well, it was all she could come up with for the moment.

She flushed the toilet and quickly slid the chip across the cuffs awkwardly and they unhooked with a small _ping!_ She sighed and twisted her newly freed wrists. The guard started pounding on the door for her to hurry up.

"Just a second!" Kara shouted. She wrapped her hands around the pipe and put a foot on the wall for leverage. _On three._ One…

What if she wasn't strong enough?

Two…

She had to be.

Three… Now! She pulled on the pipe with all her might and it sprang free with quite a bit of effort, spurting water.

"Hey! What's going on in there!" The door was kicked open, but Kara was ready. She swung her pipe at the man's head as it came through the door, knocking him out cold. She grabbed the taser from his belt and turned her head to see the Dominators trudged towards Kara angrily. So much for the element of surprise.

The first Dominator charged Kara and she slammed the taser into his side, stunning it to the ground.

The second approached more cautiously. It waited for Kara to make the first move, which she did. She lunged forwards, but the Dominator sidestepped the taser easily and pushed the taser out of her hands and knocked her to the ground.

"Stay down," it hissed. _Yeah, right._ While the Dominator was presumably using its telepathy to call for backup from his Dominator buddies, Kara grabbed the taser quickly and shoved it into the Dominator's gut.

"My turn," grumbled the gravelly voice of the remaining guard with the spikes as he cracked his knuckles.

He swiped at Kara with his spike and she barely stepped back in time. She jabbed forward with the taser aiming for the chest, but this Spikes guy was faster. He blocked her arm and knocked the taser across the floor, too far for her to reach. She hesitated for a moment, panicked. Spikes swiped at her again and she threw her arms up reflexively taking the slice of his spikes on her forearms.

She grunted in pain but retaliated with a successful left hook to his head. It made contact, but wasn't nearly enough to knock the creature out. She kicked him back in the stomach but he used the momentum to pierce her side with his left spike. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"They tell us we're supposed to leave the merchandise untouched and _alive_ , but since you've been a pain in all of our arses, I think they'd make an exception just this once." He raised his spike and stepped over Kara.

She desperately looked around. The taser was much too far to reach. But the pipe… the pipe! The pipe was within arm's length! She was sure not to make any sudden movements as she wrapped her hand around the pipe.

"Goodbye, Kryptonian," he snarled, bringing his right spike down on Kara. She pulled the pipe on top of her body and held on firmly, closing her eyes tight.

 **MON-EL**

What was taking Kara so long? It would've been better if they'd taken him first. He knew they it would be Kara the moment four guards came in together. Considering how obedient and cooperative he had been, he knew they wouldn't be so careful with him. If only Kara had thought this way! There was _no way_ she could fight off four guards by herself. They were all doomed, including himself and Arinna.

Also who was coming to fetch him? They wouldn't be entirely doomed if he could fight off whoever they sent for him. He would rather die fighting than be sold off to that repulsive woman in the thick fur coat with snakes for hair. He was still royalty after all!

All he could hope was that Kara was okay and had succeeded, but at this point Mon-El wasn't very optimistic.

 **KARA**

When she reopened one eye hesitantly, the first thing she realized was that she was alive! Then she saw Spikes hanging over her, impaled by the pipe in her hands and a spike millimeters from her chest.

Gasping, she shoved him off. She had killed him. _Killed him_. She hadn't planned to kill anyone. Murder was the number one law she intended never to break. But he was going to kill her, did that make it alright?

Her side and arms were bleeding profusely from the spikes and her head spun. Gasping for air, she yanked the tattered shirt off Spikes and tore it into three strips. One for each arm and one for her side. She tied it as tightly as her shaky hands could manage. Taking a shaky breath, she recollected her thoughts. Keys! She needed keys.

She stumbled over to the man in the threshold of the bathroom. After pulling the belts off of the man, she dragged them all into the bathroom and flipped the lock. Of course it locked from the outside. This was a prison after all.

She yanked the ring of four keys from the belt and tried each of them on the double doors that led out of the hallway. It locked on the third key. She made a mental note of which one worked on these doors, then she sprinted down the hall twenty two doors down. The banging on the double doors behind her only made her run faster. When she finally reached the door, she scrambled to figure out which key unlocked the outside door. She gasped in relief when it clicked on the first key. She swung it open.

"Kara!"

"Oh, Kara, thank the gods you're alright!"

The room tilted around Kara and she fell to her knees.

"Kara! Hey, hey! Look at me! Look at me, Kara!" She felt a finger pulling her chin up. She refocused her eyes to see Mon-El's eyes, staring into her, "I need you to focus, okay? A whole lotta people are depending on you, including me, so I need you to _not_ pass out on me, okay? Kara, can you do that?"

Kara blinked a few times and shoved all the pain aside and nodded. She pulled herself up with the bar and tried the second and fourth key into the groove. The fourth clicked and turned.

"Yes!" Arinna shouted in approval.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered. Her world had begun to blur at the edges. Mon-El bolted out of the cell to catch Kara before she fell over. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, no, no, Kara, don't you dare…"

 **HEYO IM BACK :D**

 **If you saw my recent chapter on my other story, you already know I almost abandoned this fic, but I found some time to write and I have a long chapter up and about for you all.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it. Is Kara alright?! You'll find out next chapter, mwahaha. BTW quartz crowns were the currency used when there was a bounty on Kara's head from Rhea, so I thought I'd keep that consistent.**

 **If you watch Supernatural, you'd know where the inspiration for Spikes came from (Jefferson Spaceships lol). So disclaimer for that if there's some sort of legal problem, I don't know. Also hmu in the PMs if you wanna rant about Supernatural or Destiel or Flash (Flash fans can go check out my other story, "Wanted") or Supergirl or Karamel or basically anything, because I have a lot to rant about ;)**

 **Also if you saw the Supergirl SDCC panel, you know that Chris Wood was there and confirmed that Mon-El** _ **will**_ **be back for season 3 (internally screams with happiness).**

 **Please review to give me more motivation to write (aka faster updates haha)**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
